


Her Blue

by bottombitch



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper wakes up next to the man she adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Blue

Shacks in the wasteland don’t really protect you from much, but it had to be about nine in the morning when the first ray of sun found its way to Piper’s face, which was pretty late. At first it only bothered her a little, her dreams of the man who lay beside her being undisturbed. After a little while, she was awoken, her eyes opening. She looked around the room, giving a small yawn, before moving a little.

As she moved, she was reminded of the arms wrapped tightly around her waist, bringing a slight blush and a bright smile to her face. As tempting as it would have been to snuggle back into the warmth of her partner, they did have to get up. She had to wake him up, though.

Turning towards him on the bed, she smiled a little more, her hands moving around his neck as she pushed herself closer. She thought she was so lucky. To think that her life would be leading to… this. They weren’t a ‘normal’ couple by any definition, although the same could be said for just about every couple in the Commonwealth. Her movements hadn’t awoken him, but that didn’t bother her. Deep down, she wanted to just lie here for a while – lie here, and forget about the rest of the world.

She’d never known the world that he’d come from, but sometimes, when they were laid in bed together and the sounds of the wasteland were barely there, she could imagine being there with him. The sky would be blue, the birds chirping – she wasn’t really sure what that sounded like, but it had to be pleasant, right? She enjoyed thinking about days spent simply sat on a couch, in each other’s arms. Free moments came only once in a while in the Commonwealth. She wished she could live a ‘normal’ life with him, even if she wasn’t sure what that would feel like.

Her hand came back around, running over his shoulder before moving up to hold his chin, her thumb running over a scar that began at his lower chin. Her thumb followed the scar as it continued up his face, running along the side until it stopped at his forehead, briefly widening around his upper cheek before thinning out again. She’d asked him how he got it, but he’d always dodged the question, usually changing the subject. She understood, but she was very curious. He had a lot of scars – as did most people – but he was from before the bombs fell.

She let out a sigh as a shiver ran up her spine, her legs all but entangling with his as she tried to put off getting out of bed a little longer, but a distant gunshot forced her hand. Another sigh left her, her head moving aside his, her lips next to his ear.

“Wakey wakey, Blue” she spoke quietly, running her other hand over his back, “Raiders won’t wait for us to get up.” He stirred, opening one eye to see hers staring back at him. He smiled a little, his hands moving up a little further on her body, a yawn leaving him as he stretched, tugging her closer afterwards.

“Mmm” he agreed, after a brief silence, before pulling away from her to sit up. He still hadn’t gotten used to sleeping in full clothing, but he had to. You never know when something’s gonna creep up on you. Piper shuffled closer again, sitting up in the process, before wrapping her arms around him again.

“Gonna be a long day, Blue” she commented. They needed to hike all the way back to Diamond City. It wasn’t going to be fun, but they had each other. One of her hands began to run over his side slowly – she found it easy to get distracted by his various curves and flats. His hands moved to hers, holding them still.

“Yeah. Don’t get me riled up, else it’ll be even longer” he urged, chuckling a little as he shuffled to the edge of the bed and grabbed his mask from the floor. As he slipped it over his head, she leaned in quickly and pressed her lips to his, stealing a kiss. No complaint came from him, his face warming slightly as he kissed her back and leaned towards her. It was a long kiss, but a tame one. Usually there would be wandering hands or a tongue involved. Piper was the one to pull back, blushing hard.

“…heh. Thought I’d grab… grab one for the road” she managed to say with little stutter – something she very rarely managed to do. He smiled, reaching over to run his thumb over her cheek before pulling his mask down over his face, moving to his feet. His next move was to step towards the door of the shack, pushing it open. Sunlight flooded the small room now, forcing him to squint a little. She walked by him, pushing her hips against his briefly before taking a few paces forward, and then stopping to half-turn towards him.

“C’mon, Blue. We’re gonna miss out on the morning view if we wait any longer.” She was right. The wasteland did look good in the morning, particularly. She began walking before he had a chance to respond, and he took off after her. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
